


In The Morning

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff and Slight Angst, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Morning's were Hamish's favorite part of the day. It seemed like that's the only time he could hold his love close and ignore everything.But a call from an old friend has him thinking.





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> So.........Eggsyobessed wanted to read something that was Merwin, sweet and slow. So I tried my best since I suck at Fluff. But I think I did pretty good??
> 
> I hope.

Merlin hummed as he slowly started to wake up; like every morning, he was awake as the room just started to lighten. He rubbed his face and reached out beside him, sitting up when he felt the bed empty.

He was sure he felt his lover join him last night. He slowly stood up, his back screaming at him from being hunched over his computer all day. Grabbing his glasses, he slipped them on before heading to the attached bathroom and smiled as he heard the shower running.

“Good morning, Eggsy” Merlin stated as he stepped inside and relieved himself before he closed the lid and washed his hands.

“Morning. Did I wake you?” Eggsy asked over the roar of the shower, Eggsy moved the curtain and smiled at his older lover.

“Nae, my blatter did” Merlin smiled as he dried his hands.

“You should join me” Eggsy winked at him, he didn’t miss how Merlin’s eyes traveled over his naked and wet body.

“Nae, finish showering. Then join me in bed to sleep” Merlin stated as he leaned against the door frame.

“Merlin is heading back to bed? Has the world ended?” Eggsy teased with a smile.

Merlin walked up to him and gave him a kiss before he flushed the toilet and walked out.

Merlin smirked when he heard Eggsy’s cursing him; Merlin yawned and removed his glasses before he laid back in bed. It was the dead of winter and if he didn’t have to get up he would rather not.

It wasn’t even five minutes later that Eggsy climbed into bed again with him, Merlin just smiled and pulled the younger male closer. He nuzzled into his hair and inhaled the fresh scent of Eggsy shampoo and body wash.

To be honest, he never understood Eggsy obsession with jasmine scented things, but on Eggsy it smelt like heaven. Merlin closed his eyes and sighed lightly, he smiled as he felt Eggsy hide his face in his neck before he did the same.

Within moments the two were asleep.

* * *

The next time Merlin woke up was due to his glasses pinging over and over. He grunted and blindly grabbed them without opening his eyes, slipping them on he answered: “Yes Harry?”

“ _How did you know it was me?_ ”

“Because yer the only one who would bother me” Merlin mumbled as he checked the time and sighed; it was only 8:30 am.

“ _Yes, well...I am sorry to bother you on your day off. But. I need to know what you thought of my offer_ ”

Merlin blinked and looked down at Eggsy who was still sleeping against his chest. Merlin ran his hand through the dishwater blonde hair as he thought it over.

“ _You would see him more. Wake up to him more_ ”

“Why are ya pushing so hard?” Merlin mumbled lowly as he yawned.

“I want you to be happy, Merlin” Harry sighed and shook his head, even though his Quartermaster couldn’t see it “ _As you requested, Eggsy doesn’t know about your fainting spell. I love you, Merlin. I just want what’s best for you two._ ”

“But retirement, Harry. It’s a bit much” Merlin mumbled as he smiled when Eggsy shifted closer and nuzzled against his neck “I’m nae ready for that”

“ _Just think about it_ ”  
  
After the short phone call, Merlin couldn’t get back to sleep.

He frowned as he ran numbers over and over in his head about retiring. Yes, he would be home all the time to see Eggsy coming home and yes, he would get to see him more.

But retirement.

Merlin was only just turning sixty later in the year, the fainting spell he had really shook him and Harry as well as most of the handler team. After running tests for the better part of the day, they only found that his blood sugar was low but that wouldn’t cause him to faint.

“I can hear you thinking” Eggsy mumbled against his neck as he scooted closer and tightened his arms around Merlin’s chest.

Merlin blinked and smiled before he ran his hand through Eggsy’s hair again, he chuckled when he heard and felt Eggsy sigh against his neck.

“Wotcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Eggsy mumbled, his old accent slipping out as it did when Eggsy was sleepy or drunk.  
“A lot of things, mo ghaol. We’ll talk about it once yer more awake. I’ll start breakfast” Merlin kissed his forehead and smiled when Eggsy let out a low whine when Merlin got up. Merlin grabbed his glasses and headed downstairs.

Once he was safely downstairs he contacted Harry.

As Merlin finished cooking he heard Eggsy heading downstairs, he smiled when he felt his arms around his waist and Eggsy nuzzling into his back. Eggsy pulled away a few moments later and set the table before he watched Merlin move around with a smile.

Eggsy’s noticed that Merlin’s been moving around a little slower in the winter months or even just getting out of his chair slower. He knew his lover was almost sixty and was a good thirty years older than him; he smiled when Merlin sat the traditional fry up with earl grey tea on the table. Something was wrong.

“Okay. What’s up” Eggsy stated as he frowned “You made my favorite fry up even though you’ve stated multiple items that you don’t like how long it takes. And paired it with my favorite tea, even though you don’t like it.”

Merlin sighed and smiled slightly at him “Some time I curse the peacock for training ya so well” Merlin mumbled before he took a deep breath “I’m retiring from my position of Merlin. I’m going to be taking over Andrew’s position as the head tailor at the shop”

“Retiring?” Eggsy mumbled as he pulled his eyebrows together.

“I had a fainting spell a few weeks ago. We believe it is tied to my position and stress-” Merlin’s words were cut off by Eggsy’s lips pressed hard against his. Merlin kissed him back and pulled the younger man into his lap.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want ya to worry. Ya were on a mission and needed to focus” Merlin mumbled as Eggsy kissed him again.

“I’ll miss you in my ear, but you’ll just have to make it up here at home” Eggsy smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You’ll be here in the mornings now right?”

“I will”  
  
“Good” Eggsy mumbled before he kissed him again. 


End file.
